Lark Alfen
Lark Alfen is the main character of the series. He is a human secretly living in Crepuscule for the last 10 years. He is a freshman student at Arzew Academy. Character Information Appearance Lark has red eyes, similar to vampires, despite being human, and has messy, blonde hair. His appearance is that of a typical teeenage boy and his clothes are casual. When entering the Arzew Academy, he is wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt, short-sleeved black jacket and black pants with black shoes. Although it is not visible from under his clothes, Lark always wears the pink necklace that Arche had given him, before he left for Arzew. Personality Lark is a light-hearted slacker. He isn't the brightest bulb in the shed, but he occasionally has something insightful to say. He is kind to the people he meets. But, behind his smile, he always has a fear, deep inside, of being exposed as a human. Because of Setz, he does have some abandonment issues. After being bullied for having red eyes in the human world, Lark doesn't feel comfortable standing out. His ultimate wish is to lead a simple and usual life, surrounded by friends. History Lark's father died in a carriage accident two months before Lark was born, and then Lark's mother died of a seizure several weeks after his birth. After the death of both of his parents, Lark was left in the care of his mother's sister. Lark's foster parents treated the red-eyed boy as a monster who caused the death of his parents. Lark's red eyes also caused him to be bullied by the other kids in his village. Around the time he was 5 years old, Lark met Setz, a real vampire with red eyes who became Lark's first friend. Because his guardians were thinking of sending him back to the orphanage, Lark decided to leave their care and run away. Before going, he wanted to say good bye to his only friend, Setz. However, Setz decided to take Lark with him to his World, where everyone has red eyes, so that they wouldn't have to separate. But upon their arrival, Setz had to leave Lark with Angela because he had to return home with his father Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus. Lark then stayed with Angela, in Nergal region, for ten years, attending weekend school. Plot Overview Ten years later after leaving the human world, Lark is enrolled by Angela in Arzew Academy in Navarus, despite his complaints. Angela orders him to retrieve some ingredients from the director of the school for her. Lark arrives in Navarus and finishes first in the sunlight entrance exam. In this day, Lark befriends a classmate of his, Seere Klein. At first, he dislikes his new whereabouts and sets to find the Director of Arzew, in order to retrieve Angela's ingredients and return at Nergal. But, after meeting Bathory, who recognizes him as human, he's becomes scared of meeting a first generation vampire, abandons his mission, and stays in his room depressed. An unexpected meeting with Seere brightens him and he starts attending his classes after missing one whole day. He soon makes a second friend, his roomate, Sia Kul. Some time later, in the day of the student council's Declaration Ceremony, he mistakenly comes across Carne Greyfell and Neal. While trying to help Neal during his fit of rage, Lark is wounded badly by Neal and collapses. While sleeping, Lark has his first dream of the veiled woman. He wakes up, some time later, in the infirmary, and discovers that Angela has come in school as a nurse. While recovering there, he sees Setz again after 10 years, when the boy comes to apologize to him on behalf of Neal. Lark promises Angela to make up with him, in return for obtaining a rare book that informs humans how to use magic from her. As time passes, with the help of Angela and Bathory, he starts regaining his friendship with him. On the day Nergal invades the school to kidnap Bathory, Lark learns about Carmilla and the research Angela is working on under Navarus. This causes him to distance himself for a while from her, until Bathory advises him to go talk with her. Some time later, a little before the make up exams, he starts planning a tour in Navarus for him and his friends. One of these days, the veiled woman appears in his dream again. Lark starts questioning her about who she is and what's going on. Suddenly, the veiled woman disappears and while searching for her, Lark comes across a twin of him with red hair, pureblood vampire eyes and tattoos on his face and neck. At that moment, Lark wakes up. For the first time, he remembers all of the dreams he has been having of the veiled woman. Ignoring the school announcement that all students must stay in their dorms, he runs to the infirmary to find Angela and tell her about these dreams. To his surprise, Angela is actually there, looking outside of her window. As soon as she notices Lark, she gives him a crystall ball, with which to contact Bathory, and tells him to get out of the building, to be safe. Lark calls Bathory and tells her to meet him in front of the main building. They meet there and start watching the great ball of fire flying in the sky, wondering what it is. Olivier Ostern sees them and tells them to step back. Seere, then, arrives, along with Seeren and Ersha, and informs everyone that the ball of fire on top of them is actually Carne and that the girl is on a rampage. While Olivier, Laura James and Muscle are dealing with Carne, Setz and Neal also arrive at the scene and Setz catches Carne as she is falling from the sky. Angela appears and places an absortion stone on the girl's chest. She then turns and says to Lark and the four girls to return to their dorms. As Lark is leaving, he is thinking that next time he sees Angela, he will tell her about his dreams. But, he is unable to contact Angela the period after the rampage, and Bathory tells him that the woman is in the Council. Power and Abilities Ability Currently Lark is a human and doesn't have an ability. Occasionally he receives visions or dreams from a lady in white dress. There are speculations about Lark's identity from chapter 72, however, the author has yet to expand about Lark's origin. Magic Despite being human, Lark, lately, has managed to do magic thanks to an ancient magic book exclusively for humans, given to him by Angela. Until now, he has achieved to cast some low-level spells, like "fireball", but he has found it hard to progress after this. Relationships Angela Angela and Lark have a mother and son relationship. Lark considers Angela the closest person to him, not only because she is the one who raised him, but also because, until recently, she was the only one in the village they were living, who knew he was human. Although he sometimes behaves really immature and is mean to her, he wishes to make her proud and not fail at the expectations she has from him when it comes to school. When he discovers that Angela is a first generation, meaning she will never die, he feels his world shaken and becomes depressed at the thought that Angela will forget everything about him after he dies. When Angela reassures him that this will never happen, he is relieved. But, when Angela suggests him to start calling her mother, he embarassing refuses, as he would feel awkward to use this term for the first time in his life. Setz Setz was Lark's first friend. The two boys were very close until Setz was forced to abandon Lark. Even after meeting ten years later, Lark was still resentful of Setz for abandoning him. After Lark realizes that his happy life was all due to Setz, Lark decides to make up with Setz and become friends again. Bathory Spitzen At first, Lark was scared of Bathory because she drank a little of his blood and she immediately understood he was human. He even doesn't try to hide his disproval during their first meetings. Over time, thanks to her being Angela's niece, Lark overcomes his reservations towards the girl and they develop a very close relationship. Bathory even advises Lark about his relationship with Setz and Angela. Bathory appears to like Lark since the very beginning, due to him being a human. Her joyfull personality is seen at almost every meeting they have. She kind of treats him like a brother and doesn't hesitate to even jump on him when she sees him, to Lark's dismay. Seere Klein When Lark arrived at Arzew, Seere became Lark's first friend at the academy. Due to Seere's kind nature, Lark felt comfortable enough to stay at his new school. She is, now, his best friend in Arzew, along with Sia Kul. Sia Kul When Lark first met Sia, he was terrified of the zombie. After Lark got over his prejudice, the two boys became friends. Carne Greyfell Lark sees Carne as a kind and very beautiful girl. When he learns that Setz is Carne's fiancée, he feels envious of Setz. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Student Category:Male